Damaged
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: AU Ethan wasn't always the damaged kid that no one wanted anything to do with. Losing his mother and brother in the same year changed everything about him and turned his life upside down. Danny is his new neighbor with a horrific and damaged past of his own. The two of them find comfort and much more in each other. I might add more characters soon. Warning Self-harm and language
1. Chapter 1

Ethan Eastwood was a sixteen year old who lived with his widowed father. Four months ago his mother died of cancer and three months later his twin brother died in a car accident while he walked away from it with only scars. Ever since the accident happened he blamed himself because he was the one behind the wheel. Now his life is complete shit and all he wants is for all his pain and guilt to go away. It was Saturday morning and Ethan spent his day just like he always does. Sitting alone in his bedroom that was plastered with posters of metal bands and wearing headphones blaring rock music into his ears. His muddy boots leaving dirt all over the foot of his bed. His relationship with his father had changed too. Ever since their mom died the three of them were inseparable together but that all changed the night that Aidan died.

When Chris Eastwood got home he could hear the heavy metal music coming from his sons room. As he made his way to the front foot he noticed that there were moving vans in front of the house next to his. Instead of going inside he crossed the yard and went over to one of the trucks. "Excuse me, are you moving in or are you one of the helpers?"

"Moving in." He said turning to face him. "My name is Frank Mahealani and I'm here with my son and wife."

"Oh well I'm Chris Eastwood and I live next door." He said. "I have a son too, he's sixteen."

"Really?" Frank says. "Mine is too, so how's the school here?"

"It's good." Chris says. "The neighborhood is good here too so you don't have to worry about that."

Frank nodded. "Well I better finish unpacking before it starts raining, it was nice too meet you. Maybe next time I get to meet your son."

"Same here." Frank says before heading back to his place. When he got inside he went right to his sons room where the music was still blaring. He opened the door and found him lying on his bed and wearing headphones. He walked over to the radio and turned it off. Then he walked over to the bed and pulled the headphones out of Ethan's phone.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw his father. "What the hell!"

"We need to talk." Chris says. "We haven't really talk since-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ethan says reaching for his phone but his dad reached down and took it from him. "Give it back!"

"No!" Chris yelled. "I said that we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" He got up, grabbed the keys to his bike and left the room. He ignored his father who called for him to stop and left the house. Starting his bike he started to pull out but stopped. Hearing the commotion coming from next door he looked across the yard and saw that someone was moving in next door. Someone getting out of the truck then caught his eye. He looked around his age and only wore a tank top.

**...**

Danny sat the box on the ground and then felt eyes on him. Looking around he saw a kid about his age on a motorcycle next door staring at him. A few seconds passed before he finally pulled off, Danny watched him go.

"Hey?" Frank says walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." He picked up the box and headed inside. Walking up the stairs he went to the room in the back and looked around. Setting the box down he walked to the window and looked out. There was a window across from his own and he saw a man sitting on a bed.

"Hey, found your room?" Frank asked coming leaning against the door frame.

Danny nodded. "Do you know anything about the people who live next door?"

"His name is Chris Eastwood and he has a son your age." Frank says. "It's just the two of him." He watched Danny for a minute before continuing. "This is going to be a new start for all of us Danny. I know you been though a lot the past few months but we're here for you, you're not alone."

"I know dad." Danny says looking back at him. "I don't want to relive any that happened but if I need to talk I know where to find you."

Frank nodded. "Okay well let's finish unpacking before it starts raining."

"I'm coming." Danny looked back out the window and found the man no longer in the room so he headed back outside.

**Later that night**

Danny was unpacking the boxes in his room while listening to the rain as it poured outside his window. Hearing a knock on the door he turned and found his mother standing there with a box of pizza. "Thank god, I'm so hungry." He says walking over to her but she moved the box away from him. "What?"

"It's our first night here and were going to sit at the table and eat as a family." Carol says heading back to the kitchen. "Wash up!"

After washing up he headed to the kitchen where his mother was. "Hey did you hear anything about the school here?"

"Your dad said that it was okay." Carol says. "We're going to go Monday and get you situated."

Danny took out a slice of pizza and sat back. "Where's dad?"

"Out picking up some more things for the house." Carol says sitting across from him. "So what do we think so far?"

Danny shrugged. "It seems okay but I won't know for sure until my first day in school."

Carol smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Danny admitted. "Hopefully my experience in this school won't be as traumatic as the last one."

"Danny-" Carol starts.

"Sorry." Danny says looking over at her. "Leave the past in the past and look to the present."

By the time Ethan got home that night he was soaking wet. He ignored his father who was asleep on the couch and went up to his room. As he was undressing he spotted the same guy he saw earlier in the bedroom of the other house. He watched him for a few seconds before grabbing a pair if sweats and T-shirt. After putting them on he moved his bed closer to his stereo, plugged in his headphones, turned it up to maximum and laid down on his bed. Covering his ears with the headphones he tried to drown out everything else around him.

**Arthur's note: Hi guys I hope you like my new story. Please leave your thoughts in a quick review. Be back soon :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday morning**

**Beacon Hills high school**

"Okay Mr. Mahealani your mom already informed us about the incident at your old school but you don't have to worry about that here." Mr. Keith says. "You have all your information about your classes and everything so you should be set. If you need anything or have any problems my door is always open."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"Also your mom thought I'd be a good idea for you to meet once a week with the school counselor." Mr. Keith says. "Did you already talk to her about it?"

"Yeah she already told me everything and I don't mind going to the school counselor." Danny says.

'I want you to go today after school, just so she can get to know you." Mr. Keith says. "After that you start going every Wednesday after school." Danny nodded and Adam got too his feet. "Alright first period is about to start and you're all set, welcome to Beacon Hills."

Danny stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you." Throwing his book bag over his shoulder he left the office. He stopped by a row of lockers and pulled out his schedule to see where his first class period was. A few seconds later someone touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Sorry um you're leaning on my locker." He said.

"Oh sorry." Danny says moving away from the locker.

"Never seen you before, are you new?" He said and Danny nods. "I'm Scott McCall, what do you have first period."

Danny looked down at his paper. "Chemistry in a Mr. Harris class."

"Oh I have him too." Scott says closing his locker. "Come on I'll walk you there." The two of the walked off. "So what's your name?"

"Danny Mahealani." He said. "So Scott what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"There's not much to do but go to the movies or tossing e football around on the field." Scott says. "I'm actually on the lacrosse team so you should come check it out, maybe even try out."

"I can't really play sports anymore" Danny says looking down. "A while ago I got hit in the chest pretty hard and that put me in the hospital for a few months, I was on the football team. When I finally woke up they said that due to the impact from that hit I could never play any kind of sport again because the next serious hit like that could kill me."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Scott says. "But you should still come check it out, even if you're just watching."

"Sounds cool." Replied Danny." When they finally reached Mr. Harris classroom it was barley filled. "Where is everybody?"

"They don't usually get here until the warming bell rings." Scott scanned the room and spotted Stiles, he smiled. "Come on." He said heading over to him, Danny right behind him. "Hey Stiles."

"What's up?" Stiles looked past him and saw a taller guy behind him. "Who's that?"

"Danny, new kid." Scott sat in the seat next to Stiles while Danny sat in the vacant seat behind Scott.

"So now do you like Beacon Hills so far?" Stiles asked.

"Its okay, I haven't really been anywhere yet though." Danny looked towards the door when he heard someone cure. It was the kid on the bike that he saw the day he moved in. He watched him as he pushed pass other students to get to the back of the class, looking down when the guy looked his way.

Scott saw him and frowned. "That's Ethan Eastwood, he's been kind of sticking to himself ever since the accident happened."

"What accident?" Danny asked glancing back at him.

"His mom died about five months ago and them he lost his brother in a motorcycle accident one month later." Stiles says. "Ethan and his brother Aidan were on the lacrosse team too and they did everything together. After their mom died they quit the team and stopped hanging out with us and when Aidan died Ethan completely shut down. We've tried talking to him but he just doesn't want to listen." He then looked from Ethan to Danny. "You didn't move into the house next to his, did you?"

"Yeah." Danny frowned. "Why is there a problem?"

"Oh no I was just wondering." Stiles says. "So is it just you or do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child." Danny looked from Scott to Stiles. "Are you two best friends or brothers or something?"

Scott smiled. "We're best friends but not related in any way, plus we're kind of dating."

"Oh, you two are gay?" Danny asked sitting back.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Stiles asked.

"No I just didn't think anyone was out at this school." Danny says.

"There's a lot of out people here." Scott says as the warning bell started ringing. "Stiles and I are just the only ones in this class, besides Ethan."

Danny started to look back at Ethan again but decided not too. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"We met when we were six in elementary school and been friends ever since." Scott says. "We didn't start going out until middle school."

"Alright guys take your seat and let's get started." Mr. Harris says walking into the classroom. He started to shut the door but stopped when four other students rushed in. "Next time be on time or I will send you right back out." His closed the door and walked over to his desk. "Danny Mahealani, are you in here?"

Danny looked towards the front and raised his hand. "I'm here."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to my chemistry class." Mr. Harris says. "I got your transcript papers from you last school and your grades were exceptionally high so I expect a lot from you. Maybe you can teach some of theses slack offs something."

"Why did he look at when he said that?" Scott says a low voice.

Stiles couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped from his mouth.

**...**

After school Danny was sitting outside the guidance counselors office on his phone when the door opened. Thinking it was the guidance counselor he put away his phone and stood up only to come face to face with Ethan Eastwood. "Oh sorry I thought you were the guidance counselor."

After staring at him for a few seconds Ethan cleared his throat and looked down. "That's okay, um you can go on in." He kept his head down and walked away.

Danny watched him go and when he disappeared around the corner he walked inside the room and saw a attractive woman standing by the window. "Um I was suppose to come here after school."

She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Danny I'm Miss Morrell and I'm going to be working with you for the next few months. I actually have a meeting to go to in about ten minutes so we can just meet here Wednesday after school. My door is always open if you want to talk and whatever is said between us is one hundred percent confidential. Your mom also filled me in on your accident so we can start there if you like."

Danny nodded. "Okay." He walked with her back outside and stood by the wall as she locked her door. "I'll go then, it was nice to meet you Miss Morrell." He started to leave then thought about Scott's offer to check out the lacrosse team so he roamed the halls looking for someone he could ask for directions. He then spotted Ethan going through his locker so he walked over to him. "Hey?"

Ethan paused before closing his locker, slowly he looked over at him. "Hey."

"I don't mean to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me real quick." Danny says. "Is there another way to get to the lacrosse field instead of going all the way around the school?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Ethan led Danny to the back of the halls where two double doors were. "Theses doors led out to the field but a little advice, don't try to talk to any of them while their practicing because coach will get ticked off about it."

"Thanks." Danny says. He watched him go then pushed open the door that led outside to the field.

**A/N Read & Review and I'll have the chapter up soon, TTYL :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny spent the next hour and a half watching Scott and the others from the bleachers as they tossed around the small ball, cringing every time someone got hit. He was also watching videos on his phone when suddenly someone yelled heads up and he looked up to see a football hurdling towards him. He jumped up and moved out of the way and it landed next to him. A guy a little smaller then him jogged up to him and he picked up the ball.

"Sorry about that." He said easily catching the ball when Danny tossed it to him. "Haven't seen you before, you just move here?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm Danny."

"Isaac." He said.

"Are you on the lacrosse team too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but I only play so I can have something to do after school. Football has always been my number one passion." Isaac throws the football back to one of his friends before turning back to Danny. "Anyway I better go before coach catches a fit, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can play a little three on three sometime."

Danny smiled. "Uh yeah, maybe." He watched Isaac as he ran back down the bleachers and onto the field before sitting back down. Not long later Scott and Stiles made their way up to him. "Hey, you guys looked good out there."

"Thanks." Scott says. "So do you want to hang out?"

"Actually I've got to get home because I still got some unpacking to do." Danny says. "I just wanted to check out the lacrosse team." They said their goodbyes and he headed home.

**...**

Ethan was on his computer when he heard someone talking. Going over to his open window he looked out and saw Danny on his phone sitting on his bed. He watched him a few seconds but looked away when he heard knocking on the door. Turning around he found his dad standing in the doorway. "What?"

Chris smiled. "Why don't you see if he needs help unpacking."

Ethan scoffed and walked back over to his computer. "Whatever." He mutters under his voice but his dad left he walked back over to the window and didn't see Danny anymore. He stood there a few seconds before putting on his shoes, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. He slowly made his way across the yard to the house next door. Reaching up he knocked three times before stepping back. Seconds later the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Yes." She said.

"Um I live next door and I was wondering if you needed help with anything." Ethan says.

"You must be Ethan, your dad told m about you." She stepped to the side. "My name is Carol, come on in." She led Ethan to the basement where a ton of boxes sat. "Can you take these boxes down to the basement, my son should be down home soon and he'll help."

"That's okay, I can move these on my own." Ethan says. She smiled and walked off so he started carrying the boxes down to the basement. He was setting the fifth box down when he heard someone coming down the stairs and he turned to see Danny.

"Oh hey Ethan." Danny says setting the box down. "My mom said that you didn't want any help but considering how many boxes are out here I thought you could use some, I hope you don't mind."

Ethan stood there staring at him before shaking his head. "No I don't mind the help."

"Cool." Danny headed back up the stairs to retrieve another box. Ethan cleared his throat and did the same.

It took the two of them about thirty minutes before they were finally done with the boxes and Danny was exhausted. "Would you like something to drink?" Ethan nodded and Danny headed to the stairs. "Follow me."They went to the kitchen and he gave Ethan a Gatorade before pulling a stool up to the counter. "So have you been here your whole life?"

Ethan pulled up a stool as well and sat across from Danny. "I was born here in Beacon hills so my whole life."

Danny looked down. "I heard what happened to your mother and brother, I'm really sorry."

Ethan hated how everyone at the school knew his business. "Thanks." He looked down and started pealing off the paper on his bottle. He nervously chewed on his bottom lips until Danny's mother joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey boys, thanks for taking the boxes down." Coral walks over to the microwave and took out a bowl of pizza rolls. "You're going to have to deal with these and pizza until I go shopping."

"That's fine with me, I can eat these all day anyway." Danny says starting to eat the pizza rolls.

"And will you please move your boxes you too your room." Carol says leaving the kitchen once again. "I almost broke my neck coming down the stairs."

"Sorry." Danny says smiling.

Ethan couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy watching Danny and his mother bicker before she left. "I should probably go."

"Wait." Danny quickly says before he gets up. "Before you go can you help me with one more thing?"

"Yeah." Ethan followed Danny to the stairs and helped him carry the few boxes up to his room. When he got to Danny's room he saw a few pictures on the bed. Most of them were of Danny with another guys about his age and they were were football gear. "You play football?"

"Yeah at my old school and I was on my way to getting a scholarship for it but then my accident happened and I lost it all." Danny says leaning against the wall. "The guy in most of those pictures is Jackson, my ex boyfriend."

"You guys look happy." Ethan says placing the picture back on the bed. "Do you guys still talk?"

Danny looked down. "He actually died a few weeks before my football accident."

Ethan wanted to ask how but he remembered how he acted when someone asked him about Aidan or his mother so he decided not too. "Sorry." He looked around the room before placing his eyes back to Danny. "I should get home."

Danny nodded. "Thanks for helping me with the boxes."

"No problem." With that Ethan headed out and down the stairs.

Danny stayed by the wall, staring at the pictures on his mattress.

Carol appeared in the doorway and saw him. "Danny?"

Danny slowly looked over at his mother before wiping his face. "Sorry, don't worry I'm okay." He walked over to one of the boxes of clothes and started putting them away. He could still feel his mother watching him but he ignored her.

**...**

When Ethan got back home he heard his dad calling him from the kitchen so that's where he went. "What did you say?"

"I asked you how did it go?" Chris says.

Ethan shrugged. "It went alright, all I did was take some boxes to their basement and then took some up to Danny's room."

"Oh well it's good that you two finally met." Chris says. "Maybe he can be someone for you to talk to or hang out with."

"What's that suppose to mean?' Ethan snapped.

"Nothing I just want to see you interacting with others." Chris says. "You use to always have friends over here messing up the house, what happened?"

"Mom and Aidan that's what happened." Says Ethan. "You have your way of dealing and I have mine so just let me deal my way." He walked away from his father and up to his room.

**A/N Don't worry you guys will know exactly what happened with Danny at his old school in a little bit. Until next time :-)**


End file.
